


Don’t leave me

by Griffster101



Category: Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom, Lexark - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, FTWD, I dont know what to tag, Shit is going down, Smut, Zombies, elycia, qtwd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffster101/pseuds/Griffster101
Summary: Alicia gets separated from her family and no other person than Elyza Lex rescues her. Together they look for Alicia’s group of people and encounter things along the way(This originally started as a challenge, that I failed miserably, to see how many chapters I could write and post before boarding my flight, but I will continue it!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My plane back to the US got delayed like six or so hours so now I am stuck at an airport and challenging myself to finish this fic before the boarding starts. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> All aboard the Lexark train. *toot toot*

This was it. There was no way she was going to make it. She had really done it this time. 

 

“Alicia! Run!” Nick yelled from the bed of the pickup. 

 

She had strayed a bit too far from the rest of her group when they went scavenging and walked right into a hoard of the infected. She was running for her life as she tried to reach the car her family was driving. The walkers where right on her heels and if she stopped they would for sure get to her. 

 

She had lost the count of days since the world ended, but to be fair it happened too fast for anyone to really understand what was going on until it was too late. She had spent the day with her boyfriend when her mother had called her to get back immediately. She hadn’t seen Matt since. He was probably dead by now. 

 

What a way to go. Getting eaten alive while her family had to watch. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Nick was reaching out for her to grab his hand. 

 

“Come on Licia! You’re almost there!” She heard her mother yell. 

 

She pushed her body to limits she had never known before. She could almost reach her brother’s hand. But then the car did a sharp turn and before she knew what was happening she was tumbling down the hill. 

 

“Alicia!” Nick shouted as he watched his sister fall over the edge and disappear. 

 

The smell of dirt and forest and blood consumed her as she felt her body being thrown in multiple directions like a rag doll. She heard some yelling and gunshots in the distance before everything turned black. 

 

————

 

Her body was sore and aching and a shooting pain erupted in her left leg when she tried to sit up. She felt around on the ground to try to figure out where she was. Where she had expected to feel dirt and cold ground she felt a soft blanket and a comforting mattress. She had half expected to be tied up in a warehouse or something. 

 

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It looked like she was in one of those camping huts in the middle of nowhere. She looked around the place and a small fire was burning in the fireplace. She searched for some sort of weapon to defend herself with. 

 

Suddenly there was a rustling sound coming from the outside of the cabin and she froze in place. She grabbed a hold of the first thing she could find and held it tightly as she watched the doorknob jiggle before the door slowly opened. 

 

Alicia lifted the bat ready to knock out whoever was on the other side. Her hands felt sweaty and her heart hammered in her chest. The person came into view and she swung the bat with all her might. 

 

“Oi! What the fuck” The blonde yelled as she barely dodged the hit. Holy shit she’s Australian, Alicia thought to herself. “What the hell do you you think you’re doing?” She said with a breathless laugh. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Alicia asked. 

 

“Oh Wouldn’t you like to know that, cupcake” the woman smirked and made her way inside the cabin.

 

Alicia held the bat towards the stranger to keep her from getting closer, but the blonde haired woman snatched it from her in one swift motion and she was left unarmed. 

 

“You need to hold onto it with both hands, sweet cheeks, or someone might take it as easily as I did.” the woman said before handing it back to her. “It suits you better, you should keep it” she smiled brightly at her before going to a cooler to grab a bottle of water. 

 

“You must be thirsty” she said and handed the bottle to Alicia who carefully took it. 

 

“Who are you?” Alicia said, more to herself than anyone else. 

 

“Elyza Lex. Australian bombshell at your service.” Elyza said with a wink before grabbing her own bottle of water. Alicia choked on her spit. 

 

“You okay cutie?” 

 

“Yeah, m’fine” Alicia stuttered as she tried to regain herself. “I.. why am I here?” She asked and followed after the blonde. 

 

“Well for starters I brought you here” The blonde woman said and took a bite of what appeared to be a snickers bar. “Want some?” She asked the brunette and offered her the chocolate. Alicia grabbed it skeptically before she took a bite. 

 

“But why?” Alicia asked as she studied the woman. 

 

“I was out looking for supplies when I saw you tumble down the hillside. Figured I better look what was going on. Then I saw the walkers coming from everywhere and took you here” she explained simply and slumped down on the couch. 

 

Alicia went to sit down next to her. “I need to go. I have to find my family” she said as she looked at the older woman. Or she assumed she was older than her at least by a few years. “Well. It’s dark outside now, so we’ll have till wait to the morning babe.” Elyza said and kicked her feet into the coffee table. 

 

“I can’t wait that long! We were going back to the boat. I have to find them before they leave!” Alicia said loudly and got up from the couch. She started walking towards the door, bat in hand, only to be stopped by the blonde girl. 

 

“Wow there! You can’t just walk out into the night like that. And besides you don’t even know where you are or where to go from here” Elyza said calmly, still holding onto her arm.

 

“Well that’s because you fucking kidnapped me and brought me to god knows where the hell this place is” Alicia said and threw her hands in the air. 

 

“I saved you, babe” Elyza said with a smirk and Alicia wanted to punch it off her face. 

 

“I didn’t need saving. I have to get back to my family.” She said stubbornly and tried to break free from the blondes grasp. “And stop calling me babe. I don’t even know you.” 

 

“Well what shall I call you then?” Elyza asked and Alicia realized she hadn’t even told this girl her name. 

 

“Alicia. Alicia Clark.” 

 

“Okay then, Alicia. I’ll take you back to where I found you in the morning. If I let you wander around in the dark by yourself you’ll probably get yourself eaten and we can’t have that.” Elyza said softly and let go of her arm. 

 

“I don’t need your help” Alicia said before walking back into the bedroom she had woken up in. 

 

“Sure you don’t, babe” Elyza muttered quietly and smirked when Alicia flipped her off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look for Alicia’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

“Okay, rise and shine Cupcake” Elyza said as she walked in to wake Alicia. Alicia groaned as she sat up in bed. “How long have you been awake?” She asked the blonde as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

 

“Since before the sun came out” Elyza smiles at her and handed her a juice box and a granola bar. “I brought you breakfast” 

 

“Thanks” Alicia smiled up at her and took the juice and granola bar. “So when are we leaving?” She asked before taking a bite of her food. 

 

“Whenever we want. Whenever you are ready” Elyza said.

 

“Okay. I’ll finish this and then we can go.” Alicia said softly and took another bite. 

 

They left ten minutes later. Eliza waited by her motorcycle as Alicia finished whatever she was doing inside. She watched the brunette emerge from the door and the look on her face was priceless. 

 

“There is no way in hell I am getting on that thing” Alicia said with wide eyes as she gestured towards the shining Harley Davidson bike. 

 

“Well babe, this is the only ride I have for you. So it’s this or nothing” Elyza said and straddled the seat. “Hop on cutie” 

 

“Elyza...” Alicia warned and Elyza’s face softened. 

 

“It’s okay Leeshy-loo, I’ll keep you safe. Just hold onto me tight okay?” Elyza said with a soft smile and patted the seat behind her. Alicia sighed reluctantly before giving in. 

 

————

 

They sped off down the street and Alicia held onto the blonde haired woman for dear life. “You okay back there?” Elyza asked as she slowed down the speed. Alicia had had a death grip around her waist the whole time. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Are we close to the place you found me?” The brunette asked as she looked around. She didn’t recognize any of the buildings yet. 

 

“About an hour away now, cupcake” Elyza grinned and Alicia’s jaw dropped. 

 

“An hour?! How far did you take me?!” She yelled loudly and Elyza flinched. 

 

“Shh! Not so loud! We don’t want to attract any of those meatheads” the blonde whispered harshly and gave her a pointed look. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Alicia said and averted her eyes. 

 

“You said your family had a boat? Does that mean you’re at the marina?” Elyza asked and unfolded a map. 

 

“Yeah, we are there. Or were. I don’t know if my family is still there.” Alicia said and looked over to see the map too. 

 

“Don’t worry, Princess. We’ll find them soon” Elyza have her a reassuring smile before folding the map and putting it back in her pocket. “Ready to continue?” She asked and Alicia nodded her head. 

 

————

 

“They’re not here...” Alicia said in disbelief as she scanned the ocean. They had left her. Her family left her behind. 

 

“Hey.. maybe they had a good reason?” Elyza said and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “This is a very open spot, anyone could have seen them. Maybe they had to leave. We can wait for them to see if they come back?” The blonde suggested and Alicia turned to look at her.

 

“Really? You’d do that?” The brunette asked. 

 

“Of course, I promised you I’d take you back to your family. And besides... the apocalypse can be lonely sometimes, and cupcake.. you’re not the worst company out there” Elyza said with a shrug. Alicia opened and closed her mouth, not really sure what to say. 

 

“Let’s find a place to stay for the night, yeah?” Elyza suggested after a few moments of silence. Alicia smiled at her and nodded her head. 

 

They walked back to the motorcycle and drove off once again. Elyza circled a few blocks of different houses and found one that stood out to her. 

 

“This is the one” the said and stopped the engine. They got off the bike and Elyza made her way to the front door. She took a hold of her knife, wanting to be silent and avoid attracting the walkers. It was quiet around here. 

 

She carefully opened the door. She could hear Alicia walk up behind her by the creaking of the steps. She knocked hard on the doorframe three times and listened closely for any indication that there was someone inside. 

 

Elyza slowly stepped inside the house. Alicia right behind her. “Stay close to me” she whispered to the brunette and Alicia nodded her head. They slowly made their way through the different rooms and once Elyza redeemed it safe enough she let Alicia wander freely. 

 

“I think the house is clear. Walkers a lie stupid, we would’ve heard them by now if someone was in here” she told the brunette and Alicia nodded. 

 

Alicia made her way upstairs to find the bedrooms. She had her bat in hand, ready. She walked down the hallway and carefully leaned her head to listen through the door before she opened it. It was a bathroom. 

 

She walked inside and over to the sink. She tried the water and smiled brightly when she found out that it was working. 

 

“Elyza! We have running water!” She yelled down the stairs as she made her way to the other rooms upstairs.

 

“That’s great, babe!” She heard Elyza shout from downstairs and smiled to herself. Even though the blonde annoyed the shit out of her, there was something about her. It was crazy to think that they only met yesterday. 

 

She walked into another room and smiled to herself when she saw a king size bed in the middle of it. “I found the bedrooms!” She said loudly and walked inside. She studied the pictures on the wall as she walked around. Elyza didn’t reply.

 

“Elyza?” She asked when the silence stretched for too long. The blonde always made some kind of noise and it bothered her that she was unable to hear her anymore. 

 

“Elyza?” She asked again and walked towards the door. She just about to turn the corner when the blonde appeared. 

 

“Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!” Alicia screamed as she tried to catch her breath and calm her raising heart. 

 

“Sorry princess. You called for me?” The blonde said and Alicia nodded. “Yeah, I found the bedrooms” she said and gestured to the doors. She studied the blonde for a few moments, she hadn’t realized how close they were standing. Barely an inch separating them. She looked at Elyza’s eyes and saw them drift down to her lips. 

 

She cleared her throat. “M.. maybe we should bring our stuff in- inside?” Alicia stuttered under the Aussie’s burning gaze. It was like something snapped in that moment and Elyza suddenly took a long step back. “Y-yeah. Yeah, I’ll.. I’ll go get it” The blonde said quickly and hurried out of the room. 

 

What the hell was that? Alicia asked herself as she watched the blonde leave. She missed feeling of Elyza against her body.


	3. Chapter 3

The days dragged on and they got closer and closer for each one that passed. When they first met Alicia could never see herself get along with this person, but Elyza proved her wrong. They went down to the dock everyday to see if Alicia’s people came back for her. So far there was no such luck. 

 

“Do you know where they might have went?” Elyza asked as she sat down in the sand next to the brunette. 

 

“Strand wanted to go to Mexico for some reason.. he still won’t tell us why. Only that it is safe there” Alicia explained and Elyza nodded in understanding. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard about Mexico too. I thought about going... but I.. I don’t know” Elyza explained and played with the sand in front of her.

 

“You could come with us? I mean.. if we find my family that is... and if you want to of course” Alicia rambled and Elyza smiled softly at her. 

 

“You want me to come with you?” Elyza asked softly. 

 

“Yeah.. I.. only if you want to of course. It would be weird not seeing you everyday, considering that we have been stuck together for almost two weeks now” Alica tried to play it of nonchalantly, but Elyza could hear the nervousness behind her words. 

 

They had spent a lot of time together, and she would be lying if she hadn’t thought about asking the brunette if she could stay with them when the time came. 

 

“Of course I’ll come with you.. I.. are you sure though?” She asked carefully. Alicia only smiled and nodded her head.

 

“Okay” Elyza breathed out. 

 

—————

 

“Alicia we have to go!” Elyza said frantically as she gathered all their stuff. Alicia stirred from her sleep and jumped up at the sight of the frantic blonde. 

 

“What? What happened?” She asked worriedly and helped the blonde gather their things. 

 

“Walkers. Hundreds of them! They are coming here. One of the car alarms went off and it attracted them towards us. We have to move now” she explained quickly and Alicia’s eyes widened. 

 

“Grab as much food and water as you can manage” she instructed and in less than two minutes they were ready to go. 

Elyza straddled her motorcycle and the engine roared to life. Alicia jumped on behind her before she realized something. 

 

“Wait! My iPod!” She yelled before she jumped off the bike and ran into the house again. 

 

“Alicia!” Elyza shouted after her. It was getting darker and they had to move now. “Dammit!” She yelled and waited for the brunette to come back. “Alicia!” She yelled again, and the brunette came running out of the door and jumped on the motorcycle. 

 

“Go go go!” The brunette yelled and they drove off seconds before the area got swarmed with the dead and infected. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Elyza yelled over the howling wind as they drove down the road. “You could have gotten yourself killed! Don’t ever do that again! Your life is worth more than a stupid iPod!” She said angrily and Alicia tightened her hold on the blonde, letting her know that she was okay and trying to calm the girl down. 

 

She leaned forward and closer to her ear. “I’m sorry” she said softly and she felt the blonde girl sigh. They drove for another half hour before they had to stop to get gas. 

 

Elyza left the brunette by the motorcycle and tried the different pumps. She had no expectations that any of them would work. She ended up using the old fashioned method, her mouth and a tube to get fuel from another stranded vehicle. 

 

She walked back up to Alicia who was looking at the iPod in her hand. “I’m sorry I ran off like that” the brunette said softly. 

 

“You scared me” Elyza said and Alicia looked up at her. “When you ran off like that... I got scared.. I saw the fuckers getting closer and closer and I...” 

 

“Hey, no.. Elyza I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have.. I’m sorry I scared you” she said and got closer to the blonde girl. 

 

“Why did you go back for it?” Elyza asked curiously and lost in thought. 

 

“I.. I don’t know.. it was a present from my boyfriend.. Matt” she explained and Elyza cringed internally at the mention of a boyfriend. 

 

“Where is he now?” The blonde asked and Alicia averted her eyes. “Sorry I didn’t mean...” 

 

“It’s fine.. I.. I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since this thing started. I don’t even know if he is alive. And if he is then what are we? I haven’t seen him for almost five months now.” She explained and Elyza pulled her in for a hug. 

 

“It’s okay Leesh.. he is probably fine. Maybe we’ll stumble upon him, huh? That would have been quite the reunion” she chuckled softly, trying to cheer the girl up. 

 

“That’s the thing though.. I.. I don’t think I want to find out.. we all have had to some things to survive in this world and I.. I just don’t want to know” Alicia said and hugged the Australian woman tighter. Elyza was a little relieved at hearing the brunette’s words, she still had a teeny tiny chance. 

 

“May I ask you something?” Alicia asked after a while and Elyza nodded. “How old are you?”. Elyza was prepared for the question per see, but it still took her by surprise.

 

“Why do want to know princess? Ain’t my mysterious self enough?” Elyza teased and Alicia just chuckled softly at her. “Okay okay.. I’m twenty four” The blonde said and Alicia looked at her. Really looked at her. It made sense. She would have even guessed the blonde was twenty two, not that it’s a big difference. 

 

Elyza looked at her with that same expression she had on the first night in the new house. The one that made her body feel like it was on fire. She shifted her gaze from bright blue eyes to soft but slight chapped lips. 

 

Neither of them was sure who leaned in first but their lips met and it was literally fireworks. Alicia had always cringed when she heard stories like that, but it was the best way to describe how she was feeling in that moment. The kiss was slow and soft and she was pretty sure she heard a whine from the blonde when they parted. 

 

“Wow” Alicia breathed out. She had never felt like this before, let alone felt like this with another girl. Up until the moment she met the Aussie she was sure she was straight. Now, not so much. 

 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist the Charm of the Lex” Elyza said with a smirk and Alicia slapped her arm gently, laughing at her.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn’t talk about the kiss, and it left them both confused as to where they stood. It was obvious that Elyza wanted her, but could she be what the blonde needed? She hadn’t even liked girls until she met the Aussie. Her thoughts were interrupted by Elyza speaking.

 

“So Leesh.. are we really doing this?” Elyza said as she came walking up to her. 

 

“Doing what?” Alicia asked with furrowed brows as she ate her can of spaghetti’o’s, 

 

“Are we really going to Mexico?” Eliza said softly and placed a gentle hand on her knee. She looked down at it and smiled. 

 

“I don’t know? It’s our best shot at finding them” she Said around a mouthful and Elyza couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute she looked with tomato sauce around her mouth. “What?” Alicia asked when she noticed the blonde staring.

 

“Nothing I- you.. you have tomato sauce on your..” She said softly and pointed. Alicia blushed and wiped it away with the sleeve of her shirt. 

 

“Oh, sorry” she said shyly and Elyza shook her head and smiled at her. 

 

“We have to get going soon btw, we need as much daylight as possible, and I’m slightly worried about how things are looking the closer we get to San Diego” Elyza said and got up from the couch. 

 

“I.. I have to ask.. you’re obviously from Australia, but what were you doing here? I mean before everything went down?” Alicia said and took a hold of her hand to stop her from leaving. Elyza never got to answer because the sound of vehicles could be heard from outside. 

 

“Story for another time babe” Elyza said before she made her way to the window. She looked outside and saw two black cars slowly driving through the neighborhood. She recognized the symbol on the side and her eyes widened. 

 

“Um, Licia.. we have to go.” She said and walked over to the brunette. “We have to go now” 

Alicia grabbed her backpack and bat and Elyza her shotgun and bag before sneaking out the back door. She walked over to her Harley and straddled it.

 

“Wait, Elyza. They will hear it” Alicia said fast and took a hold of the blondes hand, keeping her from starting the engine. 

 

“Then I guess we will have to drive really really fast” Elyza shrugged and Alicia looked at her pointedly. “Listen here cupcake. There is no frickin way that I’m leaving my baby behind, so either you set your sweet ass on this seat or you walk” Elyza said and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

Alicia glared at her but straddled the motorcycle behind Elyza. “If we die... I will kill you” She told the blonde and Elyza smirked at her. “Such little faith in me princess” she said before she started the engine and they took off down the street. 

 

————

 

“Alicia run!” Elyza screamed as she came running out of the shop. “Run!” She waved her arms signaling for her to run. 

 

“What happened?!” Alicia asked with wide eyes as she started sprinting in the same direction as the blonde. 

 

“Walkers! I accidentally opened a door that shouldn’t have been opened. There are dozens of them!” She panted. The walkers were slowly catching up to them. 

 

“Leesh, run to our safe place. Take my gun and only shoot if you have to. I will distract them” Elyza said once they reached her motorcycle.”Elyza no...” Alicia tried to protest but the girl only shook her head. “It’s only a few hundred meters away we can’t risk leading them there.” She said and Alicia nodded her head and continued sprinting towards their safe spot. 

 

Elyza jumped on her Harley and drove towards the hoard. “hey! Meatheads! This way!” She yelled and shot a bullet in the air to gather their attention.

 

She quickly drove in the opposite direction of which Alicia was running. “That’s right fuckers! Catch me if you can!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. She drove them as far away from their spot as possible and only turned around when she shot at a car in the distance to start the alarm to distract them.

 

She hurried back to their safe spot and made her way through the stranded vehicles and dead bodies. She prayed that Alicia had made it back back okay. It was starting to get dark when she finally climbed down in the bunker they had found. 

 

“Oh thank god you’re okay!” Alicia said and threw her arms around the blonde, pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. “You were taking so long and I was starting to think that something bad happened to you and I-“ She was cut off by a pair of lips against her own. 

 

“Shh, I’m fine, Okay?” Elyza said softly and Alicia leaned their foreheads together, nuzzling their noses together. “You’re not bit?” She asked and the blonde shook her head no. “No. I’m not bit. And I’m not hurt. I was worried you hadn’t made it back” she whispered and Alicia leaned forward to capture her lips again.

 

“I’m okay too.” She breathed out. They stood like that for a while, just holding each other close. Finding comfort in knowing that they had made it this far together. “Do you ever think we’ll find them?” Alicia asked softly after a while. 

 

“Who? Your family?” Elyza asked softly and the brunette nodded her head. “I don’t know Lysh... I hope so. I would like to keep my promise to you” she said and Alicia gave her a sad smile.

 

“When we find them.. I.. I want you to come with us” Alicia said and tightened her grip on the other girl. “I couldn’t stand it if you left me” 

 

“I wouldn’t have left you unless you told me to, Okay? You’re stuck with me now. We’re sort of a package deal.” Elyza smirked.

 

“A package deal huh?” Alicia smiled and buried her face in the crook of the blondes neck. 

 

“Yeah. Where you go, I go. You hear me?” She teased and Alicia nodded with a grin on her face. 

 

“So.. wanna tell me what you were doing here?” Alicia asked and Elyza groaned. “I was a student, finishing my degree in Marine Biology. That was some wasted years.” The Aussie said and shook her head with a smile. 

 

“Marine Biology huh?” Alicia asked with raised brows. 

 

“Don’t judge me princess” Elyza said with her smirk. 

 

“I’m not, I just wondered” Alicia said before putting more space between them. “So.. what’s the plan for tomorrow?” 

 

“Tomorrow we keep moving” Elyza said before going over to lay down on the couch. She patted the space next to her and waited for Alicia to come lay down with her. Ever since the iPod incident and their first kiss they had developed a habit of falling asleep together. 

 

Elyza smiled brightly when the brunette laid down and snuggled close to her. 

 

“No funny business, Lex” Alicia warned with her eyes closed, making the blonde chuckle before kissing the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

After driving in the burning hot sun for what felt like hours, Alicia and Elyza finally stopped in front of a large sign reading "Welcome to San Diego". They had been driving since early morning and they still had a few hours before the sun set to find shelter and a place to sleep for the night. Elyza killed the engine and the only sound they could hear was silence, and occasional groaning from the dead. 

 

"Okay Leeshy, time for a break... I'm starting to get sore, and not in the good way" Elyza said and groaned softly as she got off the bike. Alicia made a face, but nodded in agreement. Sitting on that bike for so long was really tiring. 

 

"Do we have any water left?" Alicia asked and rummaged through the backpacks. Elyza nodded her head and Alicia smiled triumphantly as she pulled out two bottles. Elyza shook her head when the brunette handed her one. "What?" Alicia asked confused and retracted her hand. 

 

"We should save some of it. We don't know if we'll be able to find any before we have to get back on the road, and water comes in short around the city areas. It is the first thing people look for." Elyza explained. "Well, that and ammo" She shrugged and Alicia nodded in understanding. 

 

"Well at least have a sip from mine. Your lips are chapped and you're probably starting to get dehydrated." Alicia said as she uncapped her bottle of water. 

 

"Worried about me princess?" Elyza smirked and Alicia rolled her eyes. 

 

"If you die, I won't be able to get to my family because I can't drive this thing" Alicia said and gestured to the Harley. Elyza furrowed her brows, contemplating something. 

 

"In that case, I can teach you if you want?" The blonde said and Alicia looked up at her with that look of hers, the one sayin  _What the hell are you talking about._ "Let's face it cupcake. This is the apocalypse. Bad things happen. And if getting you to your family means sacrificing myself then so be it" Elyza said as she took the bottle of water from her hands. 

 

"Don't say that.. I wouldn't.. I wouldn't ask you to die for me.. Okay?" Alicia said but the blonde girl only shrugged. "I mean it... seriously. I.. I like you- And.. to be honest I- you already know that since I kissed you-" Alicia continued to ramble and Elyza chuckled softly before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. 

 

"I know, Alicia. I know you wouldn't ask me to die for you" The blonde murmured softly once they parted before handing the bottle of water back. "We should get going now, if we want to get settled in before nightfall."

 

 

\---------

 

 

"All clear" Elyza said as she came walking out of the house. She had asked Alicia to wait by the entrance of the house, to look out for people, both dead and alive, as she cleared out the house. "Unfortunately, there is only one bed in here that is not infested with bugs and god knows what" She said and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I can just crash on the couch" Elyza said as they moved their stuff inside. 

 

"That won't be necessary.. I.. I like falling asleep next to you. I'm not sure I'd be able to now after..." Alicia admitted shyly and Elyza gave her a soft and genuine smile.

 

"Okay, love" Elyza said as she showed the brunette to their room for the night.  "There is running water here, but it doesn't heat up" She explained as she dropped down on the bed. 

 

"Okay.. I uh.. I'll just go take a quick shower" Alicia said softly and excused herself to the bathroom down the hall. 

 

Elyza took her book out of her backpack and was about to start reading when she heard a piercing scream coming from down the hall. 

 

"Alicia!?" She yelled and was on her feet in an instant, knife in hand. She made it to the bathroom in point two seconds and her eyes widened in horror as she watched the brunette wrestle a walker who was hanging in the shower. 

 

"Elyza!" She yelled and before any of them could comprehend what was happening, the walker was lying on the floor with a knife through its skull. 

 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? you're not bit?" Elyza asked frantically as she studied the other girl. Alicia pulled her in for a hug and shook her head no. "I'm fine... I'm fine. I promise" Alicia said softly as she tried to calm her raising heart. She held the blonde close to her, silently letting her know that she was in fact fine. When she felt wetness against her shoulder she slowly pulled back to look at the Aussie. 

 

"I.. I thought.. I saw.. I-" Elyza stuttered out. 

 

"Shh. It's okay. I'm okay." Alicia murmured as she gently wiped away her tears. 

 

"I should have checked behind the- the shower curtain. I.. I didn't think to check behind.. I'm sorry" The blonde said and Alicia pulled her in for another hug. "It's okay, Elyza.. I'm fine.. you didn't know it was there" She said and tried to comfort the blonde girl. She hadn't expected to ever witness the blonde girl cry in front of her. 

 

"No.. no it's not okay.. you could've.. you could have died" The blonde said and slightly pulled back. 

 

"I didn't.. you saved me." Alicia told her gently and leaned their foreheads together. 

 

"I'm still sorry" Elyza mumbled softly and Alicia leaned forward to gently peck her lips. "I forgive you.. I guess I'll wait till the morning to shower then" Alicia said defeatedly as she stared down at the infected body. Elyza quickly nodded in agreement and dragged the brunette back to the bedroom. 

 

 

\------

 

 

"Lyza? are you awake?" Alicia asked from where she was cuddled up agains the other girl. Elyza's response was a tired grunt and tightening of the arm she had around her. "I.. I never thanked you.. for saving me that day." She said softly and Elyza was suddenly more awake. 

 

"It's okay, princess. I didn't exactly give you a good first impression or a reason too" Elyza murmured and pushed a strand of brunette hair behind her ear. 

 

"Still.. Thank you. I know you didn't have to come to my rescue. So thank you, for not letting me die, and for taking care of me" The brunette whispered and nuzzled their noses together. 

 

"You're very welcome" Eliza mumbled sleepily and pulled the brunette impossibly closer. Alicia closed her eyes and cuddled close to the girl. She was starting to lose hope that they would find her family. Then again.. If they didn't, at least she wasn't alone in the world. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this took a while, but I hope it is okay. I’ve been trying to catch up on school stuff and finals week is next week and I’m dead on the inside. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Elyza woke up to the smell of something cooking downstairs. She stretched out and let out a groaned softly as her limbs cracked before sitting herself up. 

 

She got dressed and slowly dragged herself down the stairs and smiled brightly at the sight of Alicia flipping pancakes by the fireplace. 

 

“Damn.. what did I do to deserve this?” Elyza said with a smirk as she walked up to the brunette. “Oh no. This. This is my food. Make your own” Alicia said with a scoff as she placed a perfect pancake on a plate.

 

Elyza pouted at her before rummaging through her backpack for the cliff bar she knew was in there somewhere. 

 

She smiled triumphantly before sitting down next to the brunette. She opened the bar and took a bite before looking over at Alicia. “So I was thinking we could check out the marina before leaving this place. We might find a boat or at least some more fuel” she said over a mouthful and Alicia looked back at her. 

 

“Why?” The brunette said confused before taking a bite of her pancakes. 

 

“I just told you” Elyza said and handed Alicia a bottle of water.

 

“Yeah, but we already had a plan for today. We’re supposed to leave soon, and take the small suburban streets in the abandoned neighborhoods to look for supplies.” Alicia said with furrowed brows. 

 

“I know.. I just.. i thought it would be nice? And besides. Maybe your family is there?” Elyza said softly and Alicia looked at her gently. 

 

“Elyza.. the marina is the most open place to be. Anyone could see us there, dead or alive. I would rather take a thousand back streets and old roads than go down there and risk my life to look for my family who abandoned me. Okay?” Alicia said and placed a gentle hand on her thigh. 

 

“I know. I know you would. It was just a suggestion, we don’t have to” Elyza said and gave her a soft smile. 

 

“Although.. a boat sounds a bit appealing.” Alicia said and Elyza grinned at her. 

 

“So We’re going?” 

 

“Sure. But if we die. I will kill you” 

 

————-

 

An hour later they were all packed and ready to head back out on the road. Elyza carefully drove them down to the marine area and Alicia clung to her tightly. 

 

“We’re almost there” Elyza said over her shoulder and Alicia nodded her head. A few minutes later they pulled to a stop at the beach and parked the bike. 

 

“I’m gonna go check out the boats” Elyza said and Alicia nodded before watching the blonde walk down to the docks. 

 

Alicia sat down in the sand and gently stroked the surface with her finger. She kept an eye on where Elyza was once in a while just to make sure the Aussie didn’t get herself killed by doing something stupid. 

 

She couldn’t believe that her family had just left her like that. For all she knew they could be dead by now and she was out here looking for ghosts. At least she had Elyza. She kept wondering where they stood with each other. They hadn’t made anything official yet, but they also kept giving each other kisses and small pecks whenever. She made a mental note to ask the blonde girl about it later.

 

“Hey! Cupcake! Look at this!” She heard Elyza tell from one of the boats. She squinted her eyes in the bright sun and smiled at her before standing up to walk over to her. She walked up to the blonde and gave her a hug. Elyza seemed confused at first but hugged her back quickly.

 

“Don’t ever leave me” Alicia mumbled into her neck and she could feel the Aussie tighten her grip around her. “Don’t worry princess. I won’t” The blonde said before kissing the top of her head. 

 

Elyza stared at her confused. Where was this coming from? Did Alicia think she would abandon her the second she helped her find her family? She could never do that. Not unless the brunette told her to. Probably not then either. 

 

“You can’t promise that, Elyza” Alicia breathed out and Elyza was even more confused. 

 

“I know Leeshy. But I will try my damn best not to. Okay?” Elyza said softly and placed a gentle kiss at the top of her head. They parted and Elyza gave her a smirk. 

 

“What?” Alicia asked with furrowed brows.

 

“I found the keys to this beauty. And she has enough fuel to almost get us to the border of Mexico. Wanna go on an adventure with me?” Elyza said and jiggled a set of keys in her hand. Alicia stared at her in disbelief before playfully hitting her arm. 

 

————

 

After struggling for a while, they finally figured out a way to bring Elyza’s motorcycle with them on the boat. Elyza fastened the last strap to secure it before standing up and walking on board to where the brunette was. 

 

“You ready to set sail?” Elyza asked jokingly and Alicia rolled her eyes at her. 

 

“It’s a motorboat Elyza” 

 

“I know.” 

 

They smiled softly at each other. It was peaceful out there. The sun was setting in the horizon, and if it wasn’t for the occasional groans from the dead, it would seem like any other autumn’s night. Elyza turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. 

She drove the boat out at sea for about twenty minutes before stopping. She dropped the anchor and turned towards Alicia.

 

“I think we’re far enough away from shore now, but yet close enough to keep away from the bigger boats out there.” She explained as she threw a sleeping bag over to the brunette. “You should get some sleep, princess. I’ll keep the first watch” Elyza said as she gestured for the brunette to take the bed below deck. 

 

“You should sleep to Lyza. We’re out at sea. What is the chance anyone would find us out here?” Alycia said as she opened the door to go below deck. 

 

“The chance of someone finding us is bigger than you think. I’ll take a few naps here and there. Don’t worry Alicia.” Elyza said softly and Alicia nodded before walking through the door, leaving it open so she could talk with Elyza. 

 

Elyza took out a blanket from her backpack and wrapped it around herself as she kept watch. She took out a book and a tiny flashlight and started reading to keep herself busy. The cold made it easier to stay awake. 

 

One hour went by, then another. Half an hour later her eyes were starting to droop. She didn’t know when she fell asleep but she woke up to a frantic Alicia shaking her awake. 

 

“Elyza! There’s another boat. We have to get going” The brunette said and Elyza was on her feet in an instant. She went over to the steering wheel and turned the key in the ignition, but nothing happened. The boat was barely a hundred meters away from them. 

 

“Shit.” Elyza muttered under her breath and tried again. 

 

Suddenly a bright light was cast over them and Alicia stared at the boat. Recognition suddenly dawned on her face and she stared at it wide eyed. 

 

“Alicia?” Elyza said in slight panic at the expression on the brunette’s face. 

 

“I think I know that boat” Alicia said and squinted her eyes to look past the bright light.

**Author's Note:**

> What even am I doing *sigh*.


End file.
